Forever & Always
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Emma and her boyfriend get kidnapped by someone from Emma's school. How will everyone react? Will they find her in time? Will she be okay when they do find her?
1. Chapter 1

_reviews reviews reviews, pleaseee!_

**Forever and Always**

Emma Gellar was walking to school, alone. She had a feeling that she was being followed, but she figured that it was nothing. She had had this feeling for the past week or so, but nothing had actually happened.

There was only one thing that concerned her. Coincidentally, a new kid at school, Andrew, had arrived about the same time that she started having this feeling. She didn;t think it was a big deal, though. She figured that she was just paranoid, because he had caught him staring at her a few times. She hadn't told anyone, not even her boyfriend, Mike, or her best friend, Abby.

She got to school just as the bell was ringing. She had had a late start that morning, because her alarm clock ran out of batteries in the middle of the night, and her mom, Rachel, was in the shower so she couldn't wake her up. Her dad had already left for work.

It didn't matter, because she wasn't late, and even if she was, she didn't really care. It wasn't that bad, especially because the teacher who supervised usually didn't care what they did.

* * *

Emma walked insde the school and went to her locker. Her incredibly hot and popular boyfriend, Mike, walked up to her. "Hey, babe," he said. Even though Emma and all her friends were popular, they weren't bitches like some of the other popular kids. 

"Hey," she replied. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good," he said. "I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you too. I was going to invite you skiing with us, but my parents wanted to be a family thing." It was around the middle of March, but Emma and her parents went to Colorado for the weeked, where there was still snow.

"I don't think they like me very much, Em."

"Why?"

"Umm..were you _there_ at dinner last week?"

"Yeah, but they didn't mind you."

"C'mon, Em. I made a fool out of myself. They're probably already pressuring you to break up with me!"

"They're not! Anyway, my parents let me coose who I date, unless they think he's dangerous. Which you are definately not," she joked, knowing full and well that Mike could probably knock her out in a second, if he had wanted to (which, of course, he didn't) being the quarterback on the football team. "But really, dangerous like, drugs and sex, and stuff."

"I know what you mean, babe. I gotta get to class, but I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. See you," she said, giving him a quick kiss. After he left, she quickly finished at her locker and went to class. The rest of the day was uneventful, up until lunch. They had an out door cefeteria, because they lived in California, where it was always warm.

Emma had just gotten off the luch line after getting her lunch, when she got that strange feeling that someone was staring at her. She turned around and saw Andrew coming towards her.

As he walked past her he said, "Hi, Emma."

"Whoa," she said. "How do you know my name? I've never met you before."

"Oh, I um..heard your fag of a boyfriend calling you Emma."

"Hey, don't call him a fag!"

"Why not?"

"Because, he's not!"

"Well, I suggest you break up with him anyway."

"Why?"

"Because, somethng bad's going to happen if you don't." And with that, he walked away.

"What was that about?" Mike asked as Emma went back to their table.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "I was just..uh, getting to know him."

* * *

The next week, Emma still hadn't broken up with Mike, and she didn't think that she was going to. After all, Andrew was just a kid, the same age as her; what could he possibly do? 

Alot more than she expected.

--------------------------------------

Emma was walking home from school when she heard someone behind her. She knew that it wasn't just paranoia because she actually heard something, instead of just getting a feeling. She turned around and saw Andrew jogging towards her.

"Hey, Emma!" he called.

"Oh..hey," she said.

When he caught up to her he stopped running and started walking at a normal pace.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing mu--" suddenly he grabbed her and shoved her into a van. There was only one other person in the van, and Emma didn't recognise him. He mst have been Andrew's friend from his old school, or something.

"Now," Andrew said. "This is Brian. He's gonna be staying here with you while I go out to capture lover boy." He said all this as he was taping Emma's mouth shut, and tying her hands together and her feet together. "Make one move, and I'm gonna kill lover boy." With that said, he climbed into the drivers seat of the van. He was quietly talking to Brian, and every once in a while Brian would nod. A few minutes later, Andrew stopped and the car and got out. "Good luck, _Em_," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**unfloopy101, ANGELMEGAN, rajen48- **heres the review! i hope you like it.

_by the way...i changed Andrew's name to Kevin, so if you see Kevin and you dont know who it is, it's Andrew. Or if you see Andrew because I might forget to change one or two, it means Kevin._

**Forever and Always Chapter 2**

Emma sat in the back of the van. She didn't say anything--she couldn't because she was gagged. She didn't cry, because she didn't want them to see her with her guard down.

Emma hoped that Kevin would be back soon, with Mike. She knew it wasn't right that she hoped Kevin would get Mike, but she didn't want to go through this alone.

Kevin was dangerous. Emma knew that now. When he had threatened her before, Emma figured that he would just make up a nasty rumor about her; nothing that she hadn't survived before. Now she was sitting in the back of a van with tinted windows so that no one could see inside, alone with her kidnappers companion. She knew that was especially bad, but she saw a gun poking out from under a blanket in the front seat. If only she could reach it.

_No,_ she thought. _I'm not even going to try. I'm probably not going to get it, and if they catch me, who knows what'll happen._

Just then the door opened and Kevin shoved Mike into the van. He took out a cloth to gag him with, and tape to tie his hands and feet together.

After he was done he closed and locked the door, and climbed into the front seat.

"Now you little bitches are gonna get what you deserve," he snarled.

As soon as he said that Emma started crying. That, plus the fact that now Mike was here, stuck with her, really broke her down. She knew that she had wanted him to be here, but now that he was here it wasn't so great. She felt guilty that he was here because of her.

A tear rolled down Emma's face, and Mike tried to move closer to her, but he couldn't because he was tied up.

* * *

An hour later the van stopped. Kevin and Brian blindfolded Emma and Mike, and pushed them into a...house? Emma and Mike couldn't tell. 

After they were inside they were brought down some steps, where their blindfolds were taken off.

Kevin also took off their gags and untied their hands and feet. "Have fun, bitches," Kevin said as her went up the stars and locked the door.

As soon as he left, Mike went over to Emma.

"The is all my fault," she cried.

"What? No it's not."

"Yes, it is! He told me to break up with you, or something bad was going to happen. But I didn't listen. I didn't know he was ging to do this!"

* * *

A few days passed. Emma and Mike were given very little to eat. They guessed that Kevin and Brian wanted to keep them alive, but just barely. 

Brian and Kevin only came downstairs after school hours, or before, but never during. _I wonder if they're still going to school, _Emma thought. It was possible. The house was so quit during the day., that sometimes Emma and Mike wondered if anyone was even home. They would try to break out while they were gone, but the basement door was some kind of heavy metal, and there was no way even Mike could break that.

* * *

Every day, when it was dark out (Emma couldn't tell what time it was) Kevin would come downstairs and forcefully kiss Emma, letting his hands roam wherever they pleased. Mike couldn't help Emma because during this time Brian was holding him back, plus they tied him up. When they left they untied him, but he was just tied up again the following day when it happened again.

* * *

"Please," Emma cried. 

"Emma...just...I don't understand. Why do you suddenly want to have sex with me so badly? Were kidnapped, stuck in a basement of a house, who knows where..." Mike said.

"It's just..." Emma said quiety. "He's gonna rape me."

"So?" Mike said. "I know it's horrible, but that's not gonna stop him. It's likely to just get him more mad."

"I know," Emma whispered. "But I don't want to lose my virginity to him."

Mike sighed. "Okay."

* * *

After it was over Mike used a piece of paper towel that they had found on the floor to clean up the blood. 

"You know I love you, right?" he said to Emma.

She nodded, a single tear falling down her face. She wanted to tell him that she loved him back, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She was a little scared of all men right now, since she knew that she would soon be raped. Even though Mike was her boyfriend, and she loved him back, she couldn't say it, so she just nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Kevin and Brian came down to the basement. "It's time bitch," he said. And he grabbed her and started to pull her up the stairs. After a few steps he stopped. "You know what I'm thinking?" he asked Mike, as Brian held Mike back. "I'm thinking that I'm gonna do it here, and force you to watch me rape your little bitch girlfriend." 

He walked back down the few stairs and pushed Emma onto the floor. He climbed on top of her and started ripping off her clothes. Soon she was laying on a cold basement floor, with nothing on her, except for Kevin.

"So," Kevin said to Mike after he had slid into Emma. "I see your little slut of a girlfriend here isn't a virgin. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Mike didn't answer, but Kevin didn't seem to care. All he wanted now was Emma.

Emma cried as Kevin pounded into her and Mike was forced to watch as his innocent girlfriend was raped.

* * *

_do you like it? i know it was a little grossish with the sex parts and all, but i needed to have it to carry the story along_

_**5** reviews for an update! pleasee review!_


End file.
